


Silk Tree

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth learns more about the flora of her new world, and may learn more about other things. (Set post Intruder.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Tree

There is a flower on her desk when Elizabeth returns.

At least, she assumes it's a flower, even though it's pale green with spiky petals. It's floating in a shallow, glazed ceramic cup, very similar to the urn John gave her for her birthday. She bends down to sniff it. The scent is still strong, exotic, sweet and spicy. Like mimosas. They say that smell is the most evocative sense, triggering the most visceral memories. Elizabeth closes her eyes as her skin tingles with the memory of humid heat and the touch of Simon's hand as they strolled beneath the fragrant trees.

She swallows, straightening and opening her eyes. She pushes the flower to the far corner of her desk, then reaches for the folder in her inbox. Movement at the door makes her look up.

Teyla is in the doorway, arms crossed under her breasts, worried look on her lovely face. Before Elizabeth can say anything, Teyla drops her arms to the side and steps forward.

"We call them gilia flowers," she says, nodding at the cup. "There is a grove in bloom not far from the settlement. You should come see them."

Elizabeth smiles at her. "I'd like that, but I don't know that I'll have the time. I have to get back up to speed. You did a wonderful job, you know. I almost feel like I'm not needed here."

Teyla arches an eyebrow. "You know that is not true. And you do have time, if you wish to take it. It would do you good to take time for yourself."

"I just got back," Elizabeth protests again. "I can't go taking a vacation."

Teyla holds her eyes for a long moment. "You said yourself that you wanted to build better relations with my people, did you not?"

Elizabeth sighs. She's lost this battle. Teyla's eyes are knowing, full of her own leadership burdens. Elizabeth shouldn't be surprised that Teyla knows to use her sense of duty to manipulate her.

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

Teyla's lips pull up to one side, a smug little smile that would seem less out of place on John's face, or Rodney's. "If we leave before lunch, we can share a meal with Halling," she offers instead.

"All right," Elizabeth agrees, and she can't help smiling at the thought of an afternoon of fresh air, sunshine, and excellent company. "Since this is your idea, you can arrange the details," she adds, more than willing to delegate away some of her burdens.

Teyla grins. "I already have," she says, then retreats to the door as Elizabeth is stuck between laughter and outrage. She pauses and looks back. "I look forward to spending some time with you," she says quietly, her manner serious now.

Elizabeth nods. "Me, too," she says. Teyla smiles and leaves, and Elizabeth returns to her backlog of work.

* * *

They're quiet as they stroll along the forest path, but it's a restful quiet, one that Elizabeth welcomes. The visit with the Athosians was a good one, but she's starting to feel tired. A good tired, the kind that comes from a day at the carnival, too many sweets and dizzying rides layered on top of constant laughter.

Teyla slows ahead of her, and Elizabeth notices that the well-worn animal path has started to slope downwards. A few yards further and the forest canopy breaks open, sunlight sparkling off a wide stream. A light breeze ruffles the surface of the water, soughing through the branches of the trees around her and tickling her hair across her neck, carrying the same mimosa-sweet smell from the flower in her office. Across the stream, a grove of trees pushes up to the water's edge, their branches drooping like weeping willows, but they are blanketed in the pale, mint-green gilia flowers. Elizabeth stares.

"It's beautiful," she finally says, somewhat inadequately. She thinks maybe she's spent too much time worrying about the wonders of the Ancients, because this is what's truly magical.

Teyla nods, and then beckons Elizabeth to follow. They work their way upstream along the bank until they reach a portion of the stream strewn with stepping stones. Elizabeth's glad she wore her hiking shoes today. Teyla stays just ahead of her, glancing back frequently and offering a helping hand whenever Elizabeth wobbles. They make it across without taking an unexpected plunge, something for which Elizabeth is grateful, and then Teyla leads her to the grove. It's even more beautiful up close. They settle under one of the larger trees, cradled between the large water-seeking roots. Elizabeth looks up, taking in the feathery flowers swaying above her like a mermaid's hair.

"Are you all right, Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth looks back down, startled by the question, by how worried Teyla sounds. "I'm fine," she assures her. "And please, call me Elizabeth."

Teyla nods, but then she bites her lip and looks back toward the stream.

"Are you all right, Teyla? I know things haven't been easy for you here, but we really couldn't do without you."

Teyla smiles at her. "I am fine," she says. "But I was concerned about you. You did not seem...happy with your visit to Earth."

Elizabeth sighs, leaning her head back against the smooth, wide bole of the tree. Besides being a leader, Teyla is a woman, and Elizabeth supposes some things translate across cultures more easily than others. Or perhaps Elizabeth has forgotten to guard herself around Teyla.

"It's not that big a deal, really," she answers. "I got my hopes up about something, and it was very disappointing to get hit with reality. But I'll get over it."

Teyla raises both eyebrows. "I do not doubt your strength," she says. "But that does not mean that you must bear the burden alone."

Elizabeth shifts, trying to find a more comfortable spot on the hard ground, then draws her knees up. She clasps her arms around them, holding herself as she stares out at the water. "There was someone important back home, someone I hoped would want to come back here with me." She snorts. "Apparently, I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

"I am sorry," Teyla says quietly. "There is little that can ease such pain, except to continue forward until it fades."

Elizabeth nods her head a little, pressing her chin against her knee with the motion. They sit quietly for several minutes, sharing the silence. "This helps, though," she says. "Being here, with you, knowing that people care."

"I care," Teyla says firmly. Elizabeth is startled by how good that feels. "I am unsure of your people's customs," she continues, hesitantly now. Elizabeth straightens, curious. "But I would like to spend more time with you."

Elizabeth's entire body flushes, and it's a few seconds before her brain catches up. She tells herself that she's imagining things. "I'm not sure of your customs, either," she says, as calmly as she is able. "But I would welcome more time with you."

Teyla smiles at her, not the wide grin Elizabeth has seen, or the knowing smirk, but a shy little smile that makes Elizabeth think that her initial instinct was not wrong. Then Teyla reaches up, plucks a bloom from one of the low branches, and offers it.

Elizabeth takes it, the soft fronds drooping over her hand, and she remembers the other name for mimosas. Silk trees, because the flowers are like so much spun silk. On an impulse, she draws the flower across Teyla's cheek. Teyla's eyelids drop, her lips part slightly as she leans into the light touch. Elizabeth pulls the flower back, surprised at her own forwardness.

"I don't know your customs," she says again when Teyla looks at her. "But maybe we can figure them out together?"

Teyla smiles and settles back against the tree, her shoulder brushing Elizabeth's. "Together," she says, and so together they watch as the sun settles closer to the horizon.

END


End file.
